1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal watering containers and more specifically to a portable animal watering container that prevents splashing or spilling while an animal is drinking out of it, at home or in a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts to solve splashing and spilling problems in animal watering containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,576 for Anti-splash and Feeding Device for Pet Animals, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,340 for Animal Feeder, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,546, Dog Watering Dish. While the devices disclosed in the above patents reduce the amount spilled in most situations, they do not eliminate the problems while the bowl is in movement.
Various attempts have also been made to create animal feeding devices that consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural shapes. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,723; 4,880,112; 5,081,957; 5,105,768; 4,436,056; 5,209,184; 3,568,875; and 4,350,274.
U.S. Patent. No. 5,738,039 shows a portable pet bowl but does not reduce the spilling, splashing, and evaporation, or have an easy carrying handle. None of the foregoing patents has non-spilling, non-splashing, non-evaporation, easy carrying handle to carry it like a suitcase, clear plastic top half for contents visibility, low profile non-tipping, and a minimum size for less contamination, drinking bowl, features all in one animal watering container like the present invention.